


I Can Tell Why You're a Detective

by leista



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leista/pseuds/leista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Steve just wants Danny to stop talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Tell Why You're a Detective

Steve would probably never admit it out loud, but he loved listening to Danny rant and rave about just about anything. Like he was doing at the moment, complaining about one-size-fits-all gloves (and the fact that one size did not, in fact, fit all) of all things.

 

Danny paused and tilted his head, eying Steve shrewdly.

 

"What's with the face?"

 

"What face?" Steve tried to figure out what expression he'd been wearing by freezing the muscles in his face and judging their tension. Didn't work.

 

"That face," Danny circled his finger around Steve's head. "That face means you're thinking about doing something crazy, and more than likely suicidal."

 

"Is that so?" Honestly, Steve had been wondering if kissing Danny would shut him up, or if he's just keep talking, words muffled but meaning still crystal clear.

 

"Yes, that is so, Steven. Out with it. We don't even have a  _case_  right now, so I have no clue what you're up to but it cannot bbbe gmmmmm. Mmmmm steeee." Danny gasp a surprised breath, then quickly melted from surprised immobility to responsive.

 

Steve's lips quirked up as Danny leaned into him, chased him down, when he tried to pull back. When Danny finally gave in to the necessity that was oxygen, Steve knew he was grinning; he bit his lip to make sure that he was, indeed, awake. That he'd really finally done it.

 

"What the hell was that?"

 

"If you don't know the answer to that, you really need to get out more."

 

"I know what it was; of  _course_  I know what it was,  _Steve._ What the hell  _was that_?"

 

Steve smoothed his face into a more pensive expression. "I believe," he said slowly, "that was a kiss."

 

Danny rolled his eyes so hard his whole body moved with it. "Why?  _Why?_  It's the  _why_ that I'm wondering right now."

 

Steve shrugged. "Why'd you kiss me back?"

 

"That is not the point."

 

"Then what is?"

 

"You kissed me."

 

"We've already covered that," Steve said, very seriously.

 

Danny fisted a hand in his hair, then gingerly smoothed it back in to place.

 

"Don't you think I'd like to be informed before you do something like that? And that  _maybe_ , just maybe, it should be done away from the public eye?"

 

"We're not in public. We're in my office."

 

"Right, of course." Danny nodded. "How stupid of me." Then he smacked Steve in the chest and held up a finger. "Interesting thing about your office?  _It has glass walls,_ you animal. We are not monkeys at the zoo. I would not like my sexual escapades on display for anyone who happens to walk by."

 

"Oh." Steve pursed his lips, nodded.

 

"Speaking of which, why don't you wave to Kono, she's right over there. Pretty sure she's been over there  _this entire time_."

 

"Oh," Steve said again, just to rile Danny up. Then he did wave to Kono, also to rile Danny up. She waved back, not bothering to hide her cheery smirk. "She doesn't seem to care."

 

"That is not the point, Steven."

 

"Wait, wait, wait." Steve cut Danny off, surprised he got away with it. "What was that you said about sexual escapades earlier? I just gave you a little kiss; I don't know where your mind went, Danno."

 

"That-" Danny paused, "I didn't-" He took a deep breath, "Oh, fuck it."

 

Danny closed the distance separating them and slipped his hand into Steve's hair and tugged (more roughly than was absolutely necessary, in Steve's opinion) until he tilted his head to the right angle. He leaned in until his breath warmed Steve's lips.

 

"You  _enjoy_  pushing my buttons, don't you babe?"

 

"Those are impressive skill of dedummmmhh."

 

Steve chuckled against Danny's lips. He probably deserved that.


End file.
